


玫瑰篱墙/Fence Of Rose

by ReninyCCA



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 油炸玫瑰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReninyCCA/pseuds/ReninyCCA
Summary: He was invited by a rose.他被一枝玫瑰邀请而来。
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Kudos: 10





	玫瑰篱墙/Fence Of Rose

**Author's Note:**

> *想搞41雅各很久了，本篇又名《老乌鸦与老玫瑰精》
> 
> *车票预警：Dark、微克苏鲁、触手、伪露出、人外。重口加私设OOC。

Dark Dream 2 

他被一枝玫瑰邀请而来。

一枝沾染朝露的玫瑰和一张写着地址的卡片随星光在黎明送达，伴着纸上某种久远的似木似花的香味，在多年以前曾热情地在他身边徘徊、缠绵。  
这座与周边格格不入的破旧剧院，在伦敦终年不散的迷雾之下更显阴森与黢黑。  
一只渡鸦嘶叫着从破败坍圮的塔尖逃离，钻入湿黑云层。有那么一瞬间，他似乎听见了那些生满苔藓和黏菌的木头艰涩而古旧的呻吟，不知是警告还是欢迎。  
离开这里，理智告诉他，快离开。  
但他依然选择推开结满斑驳锈痕的大门，因为那张卡片落款上写着：  
麦克斯韦尔·罗斯。  
二十年前的死人，曾经的情人，曾经的猎杀目标。  
埋在土里的往事被再次撬开泥壳，不具名的考古者拿着铲子挖到乌鸦巢穴里珍藏的玫瑰。是谁，邀请他再次踏入那段疯狂而缠绵的过去。敌人？旧人？或是那些隐没在黑暗里狞笑的陌生人？  
艰涩刺耳的开门声惊起园中飞鸟，树上垂落的藤蔓随鞋跟与石板的合奏摇曳，细细簌簌间，那些形状怪异的小东西眨巴着眼躲在角落里观察这位陌生的访客，而在那被火焰啃噬得焦黑坑洼的门口，一张崭新的金色面具却被突兀地放在台阶上。  
一如那个噩梦般的夜晚他所戴的那样。  
戴上它，戴上它，戴上它……  
冥冥中似有若无的絮语在耳边回荡，蛊惑着他戴上它。那若玫瑰花枝般似木似花的味道再一次短暂地轻吻鼻尖。  
剧院的大门无声开启，深渊巨兽向自投罗网的猎物表示欢迎。  
凭借破碎的天花板和墙壁漏下几寸微弱的光线，他勉强认清脚下残损的地板和凌乱的障碍物，面前只有一条通向地下深处的黑暗梯道，沾着潮湿的苔藓与斑斑鸟粪以及不知从何处生长出并遍及四周的藤科植物和蕨类植物。他走近那里，开始暗自后悔没有从公寓带上一盏油灯或是别的什么照明工具来，哪怕是一盒火柴，现在只好凭借手杖和自己还算不错的视力前行。  
在他身后，墙角的缝隙钻进几缕微风，天光下，一枝盛开在墙角的鲜红玫瑰被吹得微微摇曳，仿佛向访客行礼的管家。  
地道里，他不慎惊起一群乌鸦，那些黑色的小炮弹匆忙碰撞着尖叫着向外逃去，混乱中或是细软鸦羽或是灰尘又或者别的什么东西进入了他的眼睛，这使他不得不摘下面具揉弄眼睛试图排出异物，但它随即消失了，索性丢掉手里记载着不好回忆的面具，继续向前，在那些乌鸦离去后他似乎看见了光，就在前方。  
暖黄色的光越来越亮，乐声也伴随而来，他似乎还能听见人声，模糊的，抑扬顿挫的，带着某种诗体的韵律。“等你眼睛…睁开…看见……爱…和债……”  
他顺着台阶向光源走去。  
“现在夜已深深…”  
有人在唱歌。  
“墓穴敞开土罩…”  
是个男人。  
“万千孤魂游荡…”  
手中的剑杖悄悄露出锋刃。  
“徘徊荒野小道。”  
梯道之外，他看见暗红色的幕布与交错排布其间的顶灯，还有攀援其上的藤本玫瑰，它们正开得浓艳非凡。这里，似乎是一个地下剧场。  
“直到他到来，我的爱，我的生命之光，我的灵魂……”  
他走出地道，脚下是树枝编成的布景。  
“Precious Jacob!”下方舞台上，那个带着金色面具的男人正对他张开双臂表示欢迎。  
哼，装神弄鬼。雅各布抽出剑杖中的利刃向他跃去，他倒要看看那面具后是何方神圣。  
却跌进了一片玫瑰花丛。  
金色面具躺在无刺的花枝间，就在刚才，那人化作了一丛盛开的玫瑰，而他手里的刀则穿过枝条扎进舞台地板中。  
似木似花的味道出现在背后，雅各布旋身，左手袖剑出鞘。但熟悉刺客打斗招数的来人，轻易避开攻击，反手握住他的手腕。  
“好久不见，达令，看来现在伦敦不流行帽子了。”  
袖剑入鞘。  
他从未想过这个人会再次出现在自己面前。  
“罗斯。”  
麦克斯韦尔·罗斯，疯癫难测的男人，现在正站在雅各布•弗莱面前。带着熟悉的笑容和右脸上熟悉的疤痕，一如二十年前。  
“没想到你依然这么热情，庆祝我们的重逢来跳支舞怎么样，爵士？希望你还没忘掉我们的舞步。”罗斯顺势拉起雅各布，在不知何处响起的乐声里，拽着他跳起奇怪的舞步，一如曾经他们庆祝胜利的那些夜晚，跳舞，喝酒，缠绵。  
除了那些无处不在的蔷薇枝蔓，眼前这与他共舞的这个人，脚下的榉木舞台与四周黑色扭曲的树影背景板，就连台下包裹着红色天鹅绒的座椅与座椅上的金色面具都与当年一模一样。仿佛凝固的松脂琥珀，在这里，时间被定格在二十年前的阿布拉罕剧院。  
“你想做什么？”雅各布问。  
“和你叙叙旧。”罗斯把他压在花丛间，“亲爱的雅各布，你还是那么迷人，真想把你永远留在这。”  
从地底快速生长出的枝蔓犹如一双双灵巧的手，一边束缚着雅各布的行动，一边快速解开刺客手臂上的武器扔到一边。甚至有调皮的枝蔓顺着手套缝隙钻入内里，贴着腕部的皮肤摩挲掌心，带来微微痒麻的暧昧暗示。  
“要是我打破你这笼子呢？”刺客道。  
“啊哈，我可爱的小乌鸦，打开笼子的唯一方法就是。”男人笑着挑起他的下巴向他求欢，“喂饱我。”  
覆上对方的唇瓣，鼻翼与鼻翼厮磨，舌尖与舌尖交缠，彼此交换一个久别重逢的深吻。  
“看来那些大喘气就会晕过去的贵妇人教了你不少东西啊，爵士。”罗斯轻轻啄吻着雅各布的颈侧道，话音刚落又就着大开的领口在刺客锁骨上方嗑了两个清晰的牙印。  
“嘶。”雅各布吃痛，“麦克斯韦尔·罗斯，看来你现在不仅学会种柠檬树，还改行演疯狗了。”  
“要咬回来吗，亲爱的。”男人兴奋了，拉着刺客的手往自己下方摸去，“咬这里怎么样？”  
隔着布料用掌心抚慰彼此的私处，渐渐被挑动情欲和快感，令雅各布忍不住阖眼在鼻端透出轻轻的喘息。  
从后向前生长的枝条一圈圈蒙住了他的眼，视线再次变得黑暗。他感到有什么冰冷的东西蜿蜒着爬上胸膛，环住他的腰，在敏感的肚脐处打着圈戳刺。  
“喂！”未知令雅各布感到不安。  
罗斯亲吻着他的嘴角安抚他，“放松，宝贝，闭上眼享受。”他心情大好，那蒙住刺客眼睛的花枝上甚至开出了两三朵嫩生生的粉蔷薇。  
在男人眼中，此刻刺客衣襟大开，露出依旧白皙的胸膛和其上的乌鸦刺青。那些涌动的暗绿色枝蔓几乎覆盖了他大半个身躯，贪婪地在猎物美好的肉体上游走，刺激着他的欲望。岁月不曾削减他的魅力，反而如同沉淀在木桶里的佳酿，愈加醇厚，欲罢不能。  
好想啊。  
好想就这么吃掉他，永远，把他永远留在自己怀中。  
不，不，不，他有更美味的吃法不是吗。刺客的血液里都是令人愉悦到颤抖的琼浆，像一颗熟透了的莓果，只需稍稍一碰便涌出甜美可口的汁液。他附身亲吻雅各布的心口，那里有一只振翅欲飞的乌鸦，其下被皮肤包裹着的是雅各布跳动着的心脏，鲜红的，跃动着的。  
男人的舌尖绕着左边乳晕打转，时不时擦过敏感的前端，带来异样的舒爽。在黑暗里被屏蔽了视觉，让观感和欲望愈加涌现，雅各布忍不住随快感微微挺起胸膛，而男人另一只不安分的手正在身下顺着柱身撸动，粗粝的指腹旋转摩擦着龟头内侧，时不时扫过敏感的顶端，过多的刺激和快感冲上脑门，他下意识向下伸手想要阻止理智的流失，却被罗斯阻拦，在十指相扣间达到顶峰。  
“看来最近很忙啊，甜心。”  
“你…呜……”一截花枝趁着高潮的余韵探进了他口中，带着小小的花苞在他口中搅动，刺激着敏感的上颚。而身后的罗斯已经就着艳红的花汁在刺客的后穴里探入了一个指节。蠕动着的湿暖肠道下意识地推拒着陌生手指的入侵，却在强硬的开拓中不得不节节退败，被迫分泌出更多的肠液和红色的花汁混合堆在穴口，有些被手指沾染到臀瓣上仿佛一道道红色的鞭痕，异样情色。  
嫩粉色的花苞被含在温暖的口腔中一点点打开花瓣，雅各布感受着花朵在口中渐渐变大，摩擦骚扰着内里的黏膜，玫瑰的芬芳从口中冲入鼻腔，眩晕着他的嗅觉与大脑。花蕾逐渐绽开，像一颗颗柔软又尽职的口球，占据着他的口腔，那些混合着丝丝香甜花蜜的涎液来不及吞咽便只好顺着嘴角溢出，顺着漂亮的肌肉线条蜿蜒流淌。但他已无暇顾及，男人在后方作乱的手指已找到那要命的位置，每当三指擦过，搅动柔软的腔穴，便能激起他的一阵战栗。  
“宝贝，我要来了。”他含住他的一点耳垂，扶着自己的分身，一点点侵入那温暖的入口，律动，先缓后急，先轻后重，试图一点点唤起这具身体曾经的记忆。  
“呜哈。”盛开的重瓣玫瑰从他口中撤出，带出几缕银丝，和刺客带着欢愉的低低呻吟。莹莹水泽挂在玫红花瓣上，若朝霞晨露，又淫靡非常。  
罗斯扣着他的腰，借用枝蔓的力量将他抱起，一下下抽送着，碾过蜜穴中的腺体。“甜心，你可真棒，应该让观众也看看。”蒙在眼前的花枝被解开，重新回归的视觉却让雅各布紧张得全身紧绷，那些座椅上的面具被摆放得正对舞台，即使台下空无一人，那些黑洞洞的眼眶深处似乎也有视线探来。而他，雅各布·弗莱，正被枝条束缚着双腿，向这里的一切生物透露腿间的隐秘，后穴像女人一样饥渴地吞吐着男人的阳物，成为被注视、赏玩的目标。  
“不，哈，不要。”从身后涌上的快感和内心泛起的羞耻混合在一起，逼得他眼角泛起红晕，缩紧了脚趾。“罗斯，麦克斯韦尔·罗斯。”他本能地想挣脱藤条，向身后靠去。  
“如你所愿，达令。”罗斯从背后咬上他右边的耳尖，揉弄着他的臀瓣和腰侧，使他放松下来。红色的帘幕被放下，将两人隔绝在舞台这片小小的空间。雅各布靠在黑色的背景板上，被生生操到了今夜的第二个高潮。  
……  
他不记得他们到底做了多久。  
有时他坐在男人怀中搂着对方的脖子，直起腰上下起伏，与他唇齿缠绵，交颈相依。  
有时他被压倒在一片花瓣中，鼻端充斥着花香与罗斯身上似木似花的味道，男人从后面握住他的腰挺动，一次次将他推入情欲的漩涡，像是在月圆之夜被抓着胸前衣襟飞越古堡最高处的塔尖，又从夜空坠入碧波荡漾的海中激起一片雪白浪花。  
……  
他握着男人的阳物上下撸动，舌尖有一下没一下地舔着顶端，掌握着男人情欲的颤动，刺客抬眼盯着他的眼睛轻轻一笑。随即被射了一脸，有一两滴小小的浊液挂在他的睫毛上微微颤动，那些白浊液体顺着脸颊的轮廓向下滴落。软糯湿红的后穴里，沾满晶莹液体的暗绿色花枝戳上腺体，情欲攀升至顶端，又一次射出稀薄的精水被一朵暗红的玫瑰接住。罗斯捧起雅各布失神的脸从下颔一点点舔舐掉上面的污浊，包括对方在多年风雪里生出细纹的眼角。  
谁能比我更爱你呢，亲爱的。  
夜莺与玫瑰？不，我们是乌鸦与玫瑰。  
玫瑰诱惑着乌鸦前来，将他带入自己的巢穴。  
……  
伦敦街道上的长椅永远对所有人公平，不论平民与贵族，都能在上面咯到屁股。  
雅各布从长椅上醒来，身边一只受惊的鸽子抛下嘴里红色的果实匆忙逃开，是一枚小小的玫瑰果。  
他似乎在这里打了个盹，还做了一个混乱不堪的梦。  
笼罩伦敦的乌云依然终日不散，但亮起的灰白天空昭示着天已大亮，路边挎着篮子的买花姑娘正唱着歌兜售今晨摘下的鲜花。  
“屋中消沉的火星，微微地尚在闪耀；每个跳跃着的精灵像花枝上的小鸟；随我唱一支曲调，一齐轻轻地舞蹈……”  
莫名熟悉的曲调令他忍不住向她询问来源。  
“是仲夏夜之梦，先生。”  
一瓣艳红的玫瑰随刺客离去的脚步从衣摆落在灰白色的街道，为死寂的路面缀上一点生动。在他身后，那旧屋颓败的篱墙上开满灼灼的艳丽玫瑰，风穿过花瓣与枝叶，潇潇作响，像是谁魇足的低语。  
一只乌鸦叼起花瓣飞向高处，消失在云中。  
伦敦的迷雾如同笼罩在这座城市上空的囚笼，那些人和鸟都被圈在各自的角落没有佩戴枷锁却依旧不得自由。  
天空之外，有着绿眼睛的青年指尖触碰到微型建筑上的玻璃罩，隔着透明的无机物观察着剧院的残骸。窗外，被漆成红色的双层巴士卷起路边雨水，泼溅在长椅上，今日伦敦依旧大雨如注，而乌鸦正飞向地铁口，进入属于他的地下世界。

—END or TBC ?—

*Now it is the time of night  
That the graves all gaping wide,  
Every one lets forth his sprite,  
In the church-way paths to glide.

*Through the house give glimmering light,  
By the dead and drowsy fire,  
Every elf and fairy sprite Hop as light as bird from briar,  
And this ditty, after me, Sing, and dance it trippingly.


End file.
